Ghost Hunters
by Kai's Girlfreind
Summary: Jam realizes that he ain't the only one born with seeing spirits, he now finds out that his other sister might still be alive, but who knows what danger lurks around this huge mansion. Beware of all that you encounter
1. Default Chapter

The Snowboard kids in: 

^^ Ghost Hunter? ^^ 

This story has all taken place in the past where the Snowboard kids were only about 13 years old. Any ways Jam had this secret power that he hid from his friends for all his life he had been with them. Nobody knew what his mysterious power was. He was extremely careful when trying not to blurt out his secret. Any ways the Snowboard kids were heading towards their grade eight classes hoping they would achieve high grades so the next step would be attending high school. All of the gang were in the same classroom which had also included Cliff, Crystal, Sarah, Tanya, Brittany (she has skipped a grade because her teacher found out that she was a lot smarter than the average kid for grade seven), Sinobin, Jim, and Chris. 

"Today is the day where a new student arrives in class," the teacher protested while Jam and Slash were having a private conversation. 

"Do you think she'll be fat?"asked Jam. 

"I would say she would have very chunky legs along with sauce," whispered Slash. 

"Probably she will try to eat you." 

"Why would she eat me?" 

"Because I smell bad," went along Jam until the teacher had opened the door as the student began to walk into the classroom. She had brown hair that was streaked with blonde. She had wore clips on the sides of her head to hold up her hair, had a normal nose and was very shy. All the guys had glanced at her. Jam was suspicious about this new girl and was willing to find out more about her. 

"Hi," she introduced herself, "My name is Claris, Aeries and I have come from U. S. A because my family had died in a tornado and I had to come up here to live with my aunt. My older sister Kansas watches over me so carefully...." Before she could finish the teacher had insisted her to sit down so he can introduce all the subjects. 

"Hey Claris!" Called Slash. "Jam likes you!" Jam turned his head away because he couldn't stand to always be embarrassed by Slash. 

"No I don't.... It's just that your last name is the first name of my older sister." She looked at him closer straight in the eyes. 

"Are you Jam Loadman?" She asked. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because you are the one who had an older sister which had ended up missing in a mountain expedition." 

"Sorry I think ur crazy...." He said as the bell rang. 

It was recess and all the Snowboard kids were talking with one another asking questions and wondering who really is that girl Claris? 

"Hey Claris!" Called out Nancy. "You can always hang around us." 

"Sure I'd love to." 

Meanwhile the girls had all started to talk about their own conversations asking each other who they like. 

"Everybody knows that I love Tommy." Linda announced. 

"Me I have such a huge crush on Slash.... like I want to so marry him right now to spread out our generation!" Shouted Brittany. 

"Well me....I," Wendy went on. 

"Just say it," Nancy pleaded. 

"I have a huge liking for your cousin Dino," she blushed. 

"Like omigod is that like sooo true?" Linda asked. 

"Well of course dummy, like why do you think she is blushing then." Brittany answered rudely while making those cross-eyed eyes towards her. 

"UR GONNA GET IT!" Shouted Linda as she ran after Brittany. 

"Who do you like?" Questioned Wendy. 

"I kinda like Jam," blushed Claris. Nancy was starting to get jealous of her because she was the one who had developed a liking for him over the years, but she knew she couldn't say anything about it because she didn't want to miss her chances. She just stood there clenching her fists. 

"Is something wrong?" Claris asked as she put her arm over Nancy's shoulder. 

"It's reallly nothing," she continued while Jam, Tommy and Slash were heading towards them which allowed Brittany to join her friends because she was tired of being chased by Linda. 

"Hey babe what's up?" Slash said as Brittany had stared at him making those goggle like eyes. While Slash and Brittany were talking Tommy had decided to take out Linda to a restaurant because he had permission from his parents he was allowed to leave school early. 

"Bye Linda and remember to have fun!" Called out Wendy as Linda and Tommy walked away while also saying a goodbye. 

"Well now that we are all together I suggest that we can all talk once again," Nancy had said while still looking at Brittany. Jam had eyed Nancy as he blushed he started to walk up to her. 

He had handed Nancy a flower that he had picked out from his garden to signify that he really did think that she was beautiful. 

"Oh thank you," she said as she gave Jam a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Enough of this romance please!" Shouted Claris as she pushed Nancy and Jam away from each other. 

"You can't do that!" Shouted Nancy. 

"Ya, can't you see we were having a private moment!" Complained Jam. Claris took a deep breathe and sighed. 

"Jam you are the one I was looking for..' she said. 

"What do you mean 'the one'?" He asked confusingly hoping that she wouldn't have said anything of what she knew about his secret. 

"You see... Jam, you are the one who is capable of seeing spirits and..." Before she could continue Jam hid behind Nancy. 

"Is this true?" Nancy asked. 

"Uh...." He sputtered. All the rest of the kids had faced their full attention towards him. 

"Please." Nancy begged while making those desperate looking eyes towards him. 

"Yes it's true because I was born with that. After my mother and father had divorced my father had told me that I used to have an older sister. Now since I was always trying to look out for her my father had died and..." he started to cry and Nancy had put her shoulder around him. 

"Please Jam stop crying... I too have lost family members and I do have a hidden power which allows me to hear spirits. I need you because together you and I can fight evil spirits and then we will finally meet our families once again...." She continued...." So therefore I want you to come with me to become a ghost hunter!" 

"A ghost hunter?!" He said confusingly. "So I can once find all my family members my life will once be full of joy and happiness again. COUNT ME IN!" 

"So am I." Nancy said. 

"Include all of us!" Wendy shouted. 

"Great then now lets head towards my house and we'll start getting supplies for our trip," Claris cheered. 

^^ To be continued in "The Curse of Starlight Mansion." ^^ 

By: Jam Davis Loadman 


	2. Journey to Starlight Mansion

The Snowboard kids in: 

^^ The Journey to Starlight Mansion ^^ 

All was going well ever since the Snowboard kids had volunteered to help Claris to search for the lost spirits to finally meet up again with their family member. Linda and Tommy had also decided to join in as well, especially when Jam had explained it to Tommy after they had arrived back at school. The gang had gathered all their supplies for the trip, yet each Snowboard kid had brought one of their personal belongings. The kids that were heading towards the cursed mansion were: Claris, Kansas, Jam, Nancy, Slash, Brittany, Linda, Tommy, Wendy, Kairneseus, Damien, Diana, Jannette, Sinobin, and Black Kat. After getting all their supplies ready for the trip they had started to journey and overcome any tasks in order to reach that mansion. They had all hoped that it would've been one of the most exciting adventures that ever stared in their lives. 

DAY ONE: They were starting to walk through the forest as Slash had decided that they should rest here for the night. 

"OW!" Complained Brittany as she poked her eye against the tent, while trying to set it up. 

"Hey, don't blame me that you weren't paying any attention instead of keeping your eyes on Slash!" Shouted Linda as she was trying to hold up the tent, while Wendy went inside there to fix the middle piece that was shifting around. Slash and Jam have decided to gather some wood so they could make a fire. 

"I wonder if this is going to affect me in becoming a hero?" Thought Sinobin. 

"Maybe you will become one," Black Kat assisted. 

"Probably I'll wait till someone is in trouble and BAM! Saving their life...and they will recognize me as one." 

"Ya, really knowledgeable and say if that ghost is invincible?" 

"Well. .I'll grab my stick.. .and." 

"Can you stop talking about yourself. We need help with placing the sleeping bags!" Complained Claris as she and her sister were both staring at them harshly. So they had both started to get to work. 

"Oh Damien I love you with all my heart," Diana said as she kissed Damien on the cheek. 

"Well, I love you with all my heart and soul!" He answered. 

"Do you have to always say stronger emotions about me?" 

"Well ya, cuz it proves that I think you are beautiful any way!" 

"Oh you," she giggled. She grabbed Damien and they had both started to make-out. Meanwhile, Kairneseus was filming them on his video camera. He had decided to bring one because he had really wanted to watch the all the movements they make and actions so he can watch the all the video about the exciting adventure, including private moments. 

"Hey you get out of there!" Shouted Tommy as he was heading towards Kairneseus way. 

"Sorry I was just testing my camera," he answered. 

"Well, it gives you no right to interrupt in peoples' private moments!" Tommy said as he grabbed the video camera from Kairneseus. 

"I need that!" He cried out. 

"Well, I'll just go and film someone else that an ugly demon like you!" 

"Come back here and say that!" Shouted Kairneseus as Tommy had left him behind he wasn't able to hear his compliment. 

Jam and Slash had both arrived back with tons of wood. 

"Oh are you okay?" Asked Nancy as she quickly ran up to Jam and gave him a hug. He was starting to smile even more. 

"Hey, lets get this fire started!" Slash continued because he couldn't stand it when Nancy and Jam were always hugging each other. 

"Yeah! We are going to roast marshmallows and have a glorious feast!" Sung Jannette, while she, Linda, Brittany and Wendy had all decided to join in. Damien had ended up arriving back with Diana, Tommy, Sinobin and Black Kat. 

"Where do you think is Kairneseus?" Kansas asked fiercely. 

"Well, I thought that he was with Tommy," said Diana confusingly. Claris and Kansas both glanced at Tommy. 

"It not my fault...." But before he could finish Kairneseus arrived back. 

"And just where were you?" Questioned Claris. 

"I was..... lost..." He started to shake. 

"Don't worry about them," Jannettte answered as she put a towel over him and offered to sit down beside him near the fire. "I think she likes me," he thought while he joined in with the rest. 

Everyone was sitting with their loved ones such as: Claris and Kansas, Brittany and Slash, Linda and Tommy, Jam and Nancy, Damien and Diana, Kairneseus and Jannette, including Wendy who had wanted to stay with Sinobin and Black Kat. They were all telling scary stories and eating at the same time. They had also started to play truth or dare, but we all have noticed that the boyfriend had to most likely kiss the girlfriend. Claris couldn't believe that they weren't taking this journey seriously, but Kansas started to comfort her sister reassuring her that this journey would be worthwhile. All had went along joking and teasing they sure did have a fun time just for the first day. They all had started getting ready for bed hoping that this adventure would never end. 

The next morning they all woke up as they started to head out the forest hoping that they would soon reach Starlight Mansion. 

DAY TWO: Stuck in mountain climbing almost half way through they still kept on climbing. 

"Grrr... Why does this have to be so hard!" Complained Slash while tightly clinging onto each shift of the mountain. 

"This ain't so bad." Sinobin laughed. 

"Couz can you kind of help me then?" 

"Of course. What are heroes for!" He volunteered. Slash pushed him kind of as Sinobin lost his balance. 

"Told ya you suck!" Called out Slash as Sinobin landed on Jam. 

"Can you get ur ass off of me!" Complained Jam as he glanced at Slash. "But you are lucky that you are okay." 

"Thanks for being the pillow!" Sinobin chuckled while giving Jam a pat on the shoulder. The others were on a flat surface of the mountain calling out for Jam and Sinobin asking them if they were okay. 

Jam and Sinobin quickly climbed towards the top of the mountain where the others were. 

"I love you!" Screamed out Jam as he signalled Nancy. She replied back with a sweet smile. 

"Jam loves Nancy! Jam loves Nancy!" Teased Jannette. 

"Ya I do!" He announced while walking up to her in a sly way. 

"Here we go again," said Slash as he slapped his face. 

"Another staring contest!" Complained Linda while giving Slash a little kiss on the cheek. 

"Yeah!" He said as Brittany grabbed him and started French-kissing him. 

"Double Yeah!" He thought. 

Jam looked at Nancy as she looked at him. "Do you want to go some where with me privately?" He asked. 

"Sure I'd love to!" She answered as they both started to walk towards the other side of the mountain. 

"This I have to get!" Shouted Kairneseus while grabbing his vide camera trying to run up to tape them. 

"On no ur not!" Shouted Tommy while grabbing the camera. 

"But I wanted to see them make-out or sleep naked. Most likely I wanted to film them having..." 

"SHUT UP!" Snapped Tommy while taping his mouth. Linda looked at Tommy. 

"Just what are you doing?" She questioned. 

"Just trying to shut him up," he said shyly. 

"That's my man!" She said while giving him a big kiss on the lips. 

"Romance these days are quite pleasantful!" Black Kat said as she glanced at them. 

Claris, Kansas, Damien, Diana and Sinobin were just all staring at each other. 

"This is soo boring!" Complained Damien. 

"I thought that you wanted to tell us something!" Diana asked confusingly. 

"JUST SHUT UP!" Claris answered. 

"That's no way to talk to Diana!" Damien screamed as he put his arms around her. Diana smiled and just started to snuggle against his chest. 

"Don't worry about her," said Kansas while putting her arm around her sister. She just finds it boring easily because she still misses our mom and dad. 

"Well if you put it that way!" Sinobin answered while changing his top. "Oh brother." Claris complained. 

Meanwhile Jam and Nancy were finally together side by side talking about their personal stuff towards one another because they had both believed that they could tell each other anything they want and still that other person would keep it a secret or comfort their loved one. 

"Jam, I know that you have lost your family members, but why did you keep that power a secret from me?" She asked. 

"It's just that if I was going to tell you, you probably would've freaked out on me or probably not even like me anymore," he answered looking down at the surface of the mountain. 

"Don't ever say anything like that. I would never dislike you even if you did have a cool secret power." 

"You really mean it?" He asked while wiping a tear. 

"If you know me well of course, I would never hate you. Trust me." 

"I love you!" He cried while he gave her a kiss. 

"I love you too!" She answered back while placing him on the ground as they both started kissing. Jam and Nancy have at least been kissing for two hours straight, but then noticed that they should attend back to where the others were. 

As they arrived back all the rest of the Snowboard kids were sound asleep in their sleeping bags. Who knew that this adventure was so tiring that everyone had always fell asleep so early. As Jam and Nancy gave each other another kiss they had both started to fall asleep as well hoping that in just one more day they would finally reach their final destination. 

Next morning they had all awaken bright and early hoping that today they would finally reach Starlight Mansion. The Snowboard kids had quickly gathered their belongings and they began to climb down the mountain to start on their journey again. This time it was Claris' turn to lead the way and this time she had wanted Jam by her side. Nancy, gets jealous if anybody hangs around Jam, had also volunteered to walk beside him while Claris was leading this next expedition. 

DAY THREE: They were only a couple of miles away from reaching their final destination. 

"I hope we get there soon," complained Jannette. 

"Easy sister, we'll get there soon," Slash said trying to comfort his sister. 

"Do you think were travelling in the right direction?" Asked Wendy. 

"Yes, of course we are, just please stop bugging me until we arrive there!" Begged Claris while trying to hold in her anger. 

"Are you sure?" She asked again. 

"JUST PLEASE BE QUIET!" Shouted Claris. 

"SHUT UP!" Kairneseus screamed at the top of his lungs. "I am sick and tired of all these arguments. Wendy just don't bother her and Claris STOP ALWAYS TAKING OUT YOUR FRUSTRATIONS ALL ON US!" 

Without a doubt Claris answered softly. "Ur right, I shouldn't be angry cuz we are going to meet our family members any ways." 

"That's if you cry first!" Whispered Kansas. 

Are you against me too?" She questioned. 

"No. I just don't want to hear any more arguments," Kansas answered. 

"Any ways I think that I need a sun tan," complained Linda. 

"Do you always need to look better and make fun of everybody else?" Asked Diana. 

"Of course, because it is my job to make you all look like slobs instead of Tommy, Damien and Jam." 

"What about me!?" Shouted Slash. 

"You are okay, but you do need a voice adjustment!" Answered back Linda while filing her nails. 

"I'm hungry," said Tommy as he pulled out a hamburger and started taking bites out of it. 

"That burger sure looks good," Black Kat sneered as if she also wanted to have a bite. Tommy had offered Black Kat a piece of his hamburger. She had started to eat it while sitting on Sinobin's shoulder. 

"Don't think your all high and mighty," he warned. 

"Trust me. I just think of myself as pure superior around the world!" She announced. 

"In your dreams," laughed Damien. 

"You want to make something out of it cutey!" She snarled. 

"Ill, she called me a cutey!" Complained Damien as he held tightly onto Diana's sweatshirt. 

"I think your cute!" Kairneseus joked. 

"As in Damien or Jannette?" Asked Wendy. 

"UMMM.." He sputtered. 

"I had a feeling you liked my sister," Slash said. 

"Ya you can tell by the way he looks at her," Brittany continued. 

"Including always trying to take her top off eh eh," Sinobin joked while elbowing Kairneseus on the arm. 

"I think I should get this on tape!" Tommy said while grabbing the video camera. 

"Okay! Okay! So I do like her!" Kairneseus announced while covering his face. Jannette just gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. 

"There is nothing wrong that I like him.." Continued Jannette. 

"Guys look!" Jam announced. 

"What is it?" They all asked. 

"I think we have arrived at STARLIGHT MANSION!" He shouted holding onto Nancy's hand directing them towards the huge mansion. 

By: Jam Davis Loadman 


End file.
